La photo sur le mur
by Shangreela
Summary: Comment ça pourrait se passer.  "Les murs étaient nus et froids. À l'exception d'une photo, sur le mur opposé."


Auteur : Shangreela

Correctrice : Ariani Lee

Fandom : Person of Interest

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. J'aurais pas fait aussi bien…

Warning : Futur fic, parce que je semble être lancée…

**... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
><strong>

**La photo sur le mur**

****... ... ... ... ... ... ...****

La vieille usine était silencieuse et déserte. Rien d'inhabituel.

Il traversa le premier niveau et utilisa les escaliers pour atteindre le deuxième en faisant attention à ne pas renverser son café. Il traversa deux espaces de travail vides, uniquement peuplés de carcasses de machines couvertes de draps poussiéreux avant d'arriver à la porte en dessous de laquelle filtrait quelque lumière.

Il ouvrit la porte sans bruit aucun, entra puis la referma tout aussi silencieusement. Aujourd'hui ne serait sûrement pas le jour où il réussirait à surprendre son employeur, mais il ne se lassait jamais d'essayer. La réserve de cet homme représentait le plus grand défi qui lui avait jamais été présenté.

Il travaillait pour lui depuis deux ans, et il n'avait toujours rien réussi à déterrer de conséquent à son sujet. Un prénom, qu'il devinait d'emprunt puisqu'aucune information - âge, état civil, adresse, emploi - n'y était rattachée. Pareillement, il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre sa contenance ou cette attitude de détachement soigneusement cultivée. Parfois, il peinait à croire qu'il était humain. Il ne montrait jamais aucun signe d'émotion, même avec cette femme qu'il semblait connaître depuis un bout de temps.

Comme il s'y attendait, ledit employeur était déjà là. (Il était toujours là.)

Enveloppé des couches protectrices de son costumes, le dos toujours raide mais penché sur son bureau encombré d'au moins une demi-douzaine d'écrans relayant ce qui devait être des centaines d'opérations informatiques auxquelles Daniel n'aurait rien compris, même si on le lui avait expliqué. Pas que White eut jamais essayé, de toute manière. Il était les muscles et White le cerveau, ils le savaient tous deux.

Il s'avança silencieusement, souriant.

« Bonjour, Jacob, lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

White ne trahit même pas la plus minime des surprises. Waldon le suspectait de tracer le GPS de son portable et d'avoir des alarmes l'avertissant de toute entrée dans le bâtiment - l'homme en était tout à fait capable, et tout aussi parano.

« Je vous prierai de vous abstenir de toute familiarité, Mr Waldon, répondit White d'une voix pincée.

L'homme roula des yeux en s'affalant inélégamment dans une chaise.

« On a quelque chose ?

- Je vous aurais contacté, Mr Waldon.

Celui-ci hocha une épaule indolente et prit une gorgée de café.

« Bah, on sait jamais.

White ne répondit pas. Le silence s'installa, uniquement rompu par les voix faibles et déformées qui filtraient de l'oreillette de White et son pianotage presque incessant sur son clavier.

Rapidement ennuyé, Waldon jeta un œil aux alentours. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Rien n'avait bougé depuis deux ans. L'ameublement était spartiate, à dessein évidemment, constitué surtout du bureau de White, d'une table annexe où reposaient divers papiers, et de deux chaises associées. La lumière venait de néons industriels installés au plafond, donc l'éclat agressif était voilé par de longs et étroits abat-jours en plastique translucide. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas couverts d'étagères remplies de livres, les murs à la peinture blanche, preuve du chantier commencé et jamais fini, étaient nus et froids.

À l'exception d'une photo, sur le mur opposé.

Le simple portrait, dans un cadre simple, d'un homme élégant d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux bruns coupés très courts et au regard intense et perçant.

Waldon ne s'était jamais enquit de l'identité de cet homme. Quand bien même le ferait-il un jour, White était si obsessionnellement _secret_ qu'il n'obtiendrait certainement jamais de réponse.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui - peut-être parce qu'il était de bonne humeur (la serveuse lui avait très joliment sourit ce matin, avec un peu de chance…) - il décida de se lancer. La vie souriait aux fous, disait-on !

« C'est qui ? demanda-t-il avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Il observa l'autre homme entre ses cils par-dessus le rebord du gobelet jetable avec attention, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas plus que d'habitude.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous préciser ?

- La photo, là. C'est qui.

White ne répondit pas. Daniel souffla, agacé. Typique ! Mais son employeur le surprit lorsque, sans cesser de taper ni lever les yeux, il dit :

« Votre prédécesseur.

Waldon se leva et se posta devant la photo, une main dans la poche de son pantalon et l'autre tenant son café devant lui, pour l'étudier plus en détail. Oui, en regardant de plus près, son maintien criait l'homme militarisé non-militaire, ses yeux l'homme dangereux et hanté. Il connaissait ce regard, il avait le même.

« Vous n'en parlez jamais, fit-il remarquer.

- Il n'y a rien à en dire, répliqua White avec finalité.

C'était vrai. Il n'y avait rien à dire à propos de cet homme. À part que White avait sa photo. Et qu'il était mort.

**... ...**

Je commence fort pour mon premier texte dans ce fandom, non ? Tuer un des protagonistes est toujours une bonne idée !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Reviews are love!


End file.
